Ombre et lumière
by Black666
Summary: Il avait toujours cherché la lumière, sans jamais réaliser combien l'ombre pouvait protéger. Il avait quêté les regards avec avidité, sans comprendre combien ceux-ci pouvaient finir par l'écraser. Il avait pris cela comme un jeu. Le tatouage sur son bras n'est pas un jeu. Quelqu'un de l'ombre saura lui rappeler.


_Bonjour à tous ! (et bonne année !)_

_Je donne signe de vie enfin pour poster ce petit quelque chose (avec un peu de retard J'AVOUE). C'est un OS écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Fof, destiné à **Nafrayu**. _

_J'avoue avoir longuement planché sur cette histoire, je n'écris plus sur les Serpentard depuis très longtemps et je voulais faire quelque chose de bien. Je ne suis pas trop mécontente du résultat pour être honnête, même si ce n'est pas très long et que c'est particulier. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras._

_Le Théo/Blaise est un peu arrivé comme ça, sans que j'y prenne garde. Un réflexe (il y a trop de bonnes fics pour ne pas shipper ces deux-là)_

_Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

* * *

La scène paraissait familière. Le quai de la gare, bondé, les chariots surchargés de valises et de cages où des animaux piaillaient, les parents hissant les malles dans le train où leurs enfants s'étaient déjà faufilés à la recherche de la meilleure place. Le bruit, l'agitation, la frénésie du départ tandis qu'à la grande horloge de la voie 9 3/4 les lourdes aiguilles indiquaient 10h40.

Il aurait dû la connaître par cœur, cette scène. Ce n'était après tout pas la première fois qu'il franchissait la barrière magique le 1er septembre, pas même la deuxième. Il se sentait pourtant étranger à ce tableau, perdu, et songea qu'il n'aurait pas du venir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était tellement habitué à ce qu'avaient été les années précédentes que les différences de la configuration actuelle le frappaient d'autant plus. Peut-être était-ce parce que contrairement aux autres, il savait lui ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre.

Il n'aurait pas du venir. Il aurait dû préserver ces quelques souvenirs d'un temps béni où tout était plus simple.

Avant, il n'y avait pas de Mangemorts à moitié dissimulés derrière des colonnes. Avant, les parents ne serraient pas leur progéniture dans leurs bras avec la crainte affichée de ne jamais les revoir. Il en manquait d'ailleurs, des parents, et il se rendit compte avec horreur que sur quelques visages de gosses esseulés, il pouvait reconnaître des traits, des airs, des expressions, partagés par certains pensionnaires des geôles du manoir Malefoy.

Drago se sentit soudainement l'envie de pleurer. Comme toujours, il réprima ses larmes, et se contraignit à afficher une moue austère.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut ses camarades de la maison Serpentard ; Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et les autres, rassemblés en un petit cercle et riant aux éclats, visiblement peu sensible au lugubre ambiant. Il savait que ceux-ci l'attendaient pour monter dans le train. Aucun de leurs parents n'était présent ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait exigé une réunion le matin même. Drago se détourna d'eux.

Ainsi en retrait de la foule, il se mit à chercher du regard. On lui avait ordonné de débusquer Harry Potter et ses deux amis si ceux-ci avaient l'impudence de se présenter pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais il espérait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

« Si tu penses vraiment qu'ils sont venus, tu délires encore plus que ce que je croyais. »

Drago fit volte-face. Derrière lui, adossé à un pilier, Théodore Nott l'observait avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Tu arrives tard. » lui dit-il, ignorant délibérément sa précédente remarque.

Théo à son tour fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et posa son regard sur la locomotive d'un rouge flamboyant qui commençait à fumer. Il la contempla pensivement pendant quelques instants.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois que nous avons pris le train ? » s'enquit-il finalement.  
\- Vaguement, mentit Drago, qui s'en rappelait parfaitement.  
\- Moi je m'en souviens. Mon père nous avait fait l'auguste honneur de sa présence... Nous nous tenions là, il indiqua un bout du quai du doigt, lui, ma mère et moi, et il passa les dix minutes que durèrent nos au-revoir à m'admonester sur la grandeur de notre nom, l'importance d'être réparti à Serpentard et le devoir que j'avais de rallier Harry Potter à notre cause. »

Drago hocha la tête. Les propos de son propre père avant ce premier voyage avaient été sensiblement similaires.

« Puis je suis monté dans le train, et celui-ci est parti. Alors j'ai jeté les mots de mon père par la fenêtre et ai décidé que dorénavant, j'allais exister pour moi et devenir qui j'avais envie d'être. Je me suis dit qu'à Poudlard, mon père ne pourrait plus m'atteindre, qu'il n'aurait plus de prise sur moi, et pour ce qui m'a semblé la première fois de ma vie, je pus respirer librement. Dans ce couloir miteux rempli d'élèves qui ne me connaissaient pas, j'avais l'impression que c'était le début du reste de ma vie et que j'avais le pouvoir d'en être le seul décisionnaire. »

Théo lui jeta un regard compatissant, mêlé d'une tristesse sincère.

« J'aurais aimé qu'il en aille de même pour toi. Vraiment. Mais le tatouage sur ton avant-bras me donne à penser le contraire. »

Drago resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant, alors que c'était trop tard, que son destin avait été scellé. Pourquoi s'attarder sur ce qui aurait pu être ? Ou le regretter ? Il devait composer avec ce qui était.

Pourtant, il se prit un instant à imaginer ce qui se serait passé si, sept ans auparavant, il s'était assis dans le compartiment de Théo au lieu de rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle. S'il avait laissé ce petit garçon maigrelet à lunettes bousiller toutes ses convictions les plus profondes avec son air tranquille et son sourire toujours légèrement ironique.

La vision lui tordit le ventre, et il ne sut pas exactement pourquoi, aussi la chassa-t-il de son esprit. A

quoi bon...

« Pourquoi dis-tu qu'ils ne viendront pas ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation. Peut-être Théo disposait-il, on ne savait comment, d'informations qui échappaient aux Mangemorts.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Parce que quand bien même Potter serait assez stupide pour tenter le coup, Hermione ne le laisserait jamais faire.  
\- Hermione ?  
\- Granger, répliqua Théo avec un sourire, en lui jetant un regard qui paraissait lui demander s'il était stupide. Tu sais, la meilleure amie de Potter, et la source du complexe d'infériorité intellectuelle de la moitié de notre promotion.  
\- Je sais qui est Hermione, s'agaça Drago. Je ne me doutais pas cependant que vous en fussiez arrivés au stade des patronymes. »

L'autre garçon eu un petit rire sardonique.

« En même temps, combien de fois en six ans m'as-tu adressé la parole sans que ce soit pour me donner des ordres ? Drago ne répondit pas et Théo poursuivit. Hermione et moi avons été partenaires d'Arithmancie pendant quatre ans. Nous avons aussi souvent étudié ensemble à la bibliothèque. Il eut été impoli, et complètement stupide, de ne jamais nous appeler par nos prénoms. Nous sommes amis après tout.  
\- Amis ? releva le blond, décontenancé. Mais… C'est Granger. C'est une Gryffondor, et la meilleure amie de Potter. C'est notre ennemie.  
\- Non, c'est _ton_ ennemie. Et parce que tu as fait en sorte qu'elle le soit, à l'insulter continuellement avec ces conneries de pureté du sang. Pour moi c'est juste une nana extrêmement intelligente, et une camarade de travail formidable. Gryffondor ou non, née-moldue ou non.  
\- Mais…tu es à Serpentard, argua de nouveau Drago, d'un ton de plus en plus plaintif qui sonnait déjà à ses propres oreilles comme celui d'un enfant capricieux. Il essayait désespérément de se raccrocher à ces lieux-communs dont on l'avait abreuvé depuis l'enfance, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que ses certitudes s'étiolaient et Théo semblait résolu à leur porter le coup fatal.  
\- Et alors ? Nulle part n'est écrit que les caractéristiques des Serpentard doivent être un racisme intrinsèque et un nom de famille qui remonte à plusieurs générations ! »

Théo avait perdu de sa nonchalance. Sa voix avait déraillé sur les derniers mots et ses poings s'étaient serrés, un geste réflexe pour extérioriser la frustration. Il poussa un soupir, long et lent, puis le regard qu'il promenait avide d'une aide s'arrêta à son tour sur leur groupe de camarades.

« Pourquoi es-tu Mangemort Drago ? »

La question le prit de court tant elle fut directe. Le jeune homme sonda brièvement ses alentours afin de s'assurer que personne n'écoutait leur conversation, mais il le fit tout autant pour se soustraire au regard inquisiteur de Théo qui s'était reporté sur lui.

Et parce qu'il savait que l'occasion ne se représenterait pas, il se laissa à être honnête.

« Parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi. »

L'autre adolescent hocha la tête avec intention, comme s'il avait anticipé cette réponse.

« Et est-ce une raison suffisante pour la laisser décider du reste de ta vie ? »

Drago ne répondit pas. Et Theo hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, comme si cette réaction seule suffisait à tout démontrer.

« Tu sais, ça ou moi qui devrait être antipathique avec Hermione uniquement parce que je suis à Serpentard, c'est un peu la même chose au final. Avec de plus gros enjeux simplement. Mais moi, je refuse de laisser dicter ma conduite par un prétexte aussi fallacieux. Je suis fier d'être à Serpentard, parce qu'on y valorise l'ambition et l'ingéniosité. Je n'ai signé pour rien d'autre. Le reste, ne me définit pas. En fait c'est à moi, à nous, de définir le reste.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit pour retrouver sa respiration.

« Et tu vois, continua-t-il, quitte à nourrir une ambition, autant que ce soit la mienne. Théo marqua une pause, et appuya son regard sur son ami. Quelle est ton ambition Drago ? »

Le jeune homme garda à nouveau le silence. Il ne savait quoi dire. Des mots qu'il ne s'était même jamais autorisé à penser lui étaient à présent envoyés en pleine figure, implacablement, et Drago ne pouvait cette fois-ci contenir l'ouverture de cette boite de Pandore.

Il ne put que reculer d'un pas, et baisser la tête. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'autre jeune homme s'approcher en retour.

« Tu vaux mieux que ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, il y a ton père et le poids de l'ancestrale tradition, mais crois-moi, tu y gagnerais tellement si tu arrêtais de n'être que Malefoy et si tu commençais à être juste Drago. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Et si possible, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Drago garda un long moment ses yeux rivés au sol.

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Souffla-t-il finalement, d'une voix éreintée. Pourquoi maintenant ?  
\- Parce que maintenant me semblait un bon moment. Parce que je n'aurais peut-être plus jamais l'opportunité de t'en parler, que le train va bientôt partir et que j'avais besoin de te le dire au moins une fois, même si ça ne change rien. Et je crois que tu avais tout autant besoin de l'entendre. »

Le blond plongea le visage dans ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire Théo. Je suis perdu.  
\- C'est pas grave. Tout n'est pas encore joué, et je sais que tu finiras par trouver la force de décider pour toi-même. Théo eut un rictus. Tu sais, parfois les Serpentard aussi peuvent faire preuve de courage. »

Sur le quai de la gare désormais, seuls demeuraient les parents, et quelques personnes épars. La grande horloge indiquait 10h58. Tous les étudiants étaient montés dans le train, hormis eux. Avisant l'heure, Théo se détacha du mur et avança.

« Ça va être l'heure. » annonça-t-il d'une voix redevenue tranquille. Drago lui emboîta le pas et il se tourna vers lui une fois qu'il fut arrivé à ses côtés. « C'est marrant au final, tu as passé toute ta scolarité à envier la lumière dont était baigné Potter, sans jamais que tu te rendes compte combien la lumière pouvait aveugler ni que tu mesures la tranquillité qu'offrait l'ombre. Il est plus aisé de tracer sa propre route quand on se dérobe à tous les regards. Moins de pression, moins de jugements. »

Tous deux marchèrent jusqu'à la porte du wagon encore ouverte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans le train, Drago vit quelque chose changer dans l'expression de l'autre adolescent. Il ne savait quoi, c'était infime et indicible, mais brusquement alors, il comprit.

« Tu ne viens pas n'est-ce pas, déclara-t-il en fixant Théo du regard. Celui-ci sourit et secoua la tête.  
\- Hé non,pas cette fois. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici. Si je reste, je serais forcé de prendre part à tout ça, parce que je suis un Nott et un Serpentard et que pour beaucoup ça doit marcher comme ça il parait. Mais je refuse de perdre ma vie à mener une guerre qui ne me concerne pas. Et quelle que soit l'issue de toute cette histoire, je n'y aurais pas ma place. Alors je vais à nouveau chercher la quiétude d'une ombre, ailleurs.  
\- Où pars-tu ?  
\- En France. Avec Blaise et sa mère. D'abord Paris, puis nous descendrons vers le Sud. Mrs. Zabini aimerait que nous trouvions un moyen d'obtenir nos diplômes à Beauxbâtons, et l'université de Bordeaux offre un cursus avancé de runes qui m'intéresse grandement. »

Le jeune Malefoy hocha la tête, et son cœur se serra. Théo et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis, bien qu'ils se fréquentassent depuis leur plus tendre enfance dans les soirées de la haute-société magique, mais l'annonce de son départ l'avait drainé, comme si on le privait d'un appui qu'il avait toujours eu sans jamais vraiment le voir, et il se sentit encore plus seul, encore plus perdu qu'avant.

« Te reverrais-je un jour ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Théo eut une mine attristée.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne… crois pas. Mais j'espère. »

Un nouvel hochement de tête. Puis il monta dans le train qui comme à point nommé, se mit en branle.

« J'embrasserai ta mère pour toi alors. »

Et Théo d'acquiescer avec un petit sourire reconnaissant.

« Merci. »

La locomotive siffla et laissa échapper un épais nuage de fumée. Les deux garçons échangèrent un dernier regard.

« Prends soin de toi Drago. Lui dit Théo avec sincérité. Et le blond hocha la tête.  
\- Toi aussi. »

Le train se mit en marche et commença à rouler vers la sortie. Drago ne se résolut à fermer la porte du wagon qu'après le premier virage.

Resté derrière sur le quai, Théo observa pendant un long moment le Poudlard Express s'éloigner, puis une fois celui-ci sorti de son champ de vision, il fit demi-tour et repassa du côté moldu de la gare. Sur un siège non loin du portail, Blaise et sa mère l'attendaient avec leurs bagages. Une fois réunis, tous trois se mirent en route.

* * *

_19 ans plus tard_

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas aller à Beauxbâtons. »

La petite fille promena son regard vert autour d'elle avec une moue dédaigneuse, puis le reporta droit devant elle et sa mine s'assombrit. À ses côtés, sa sœur jumelle lui lança un coup d'œil peu rassuré. La première enfant reprit :

« Toutes nos amies y vont et ce n'est pas loin de chez grand-mère. En plus, le système de maisons de Poudlard est vraiment dépassé. Un antique objet gâteux qui décide arbitrairement si tu es un intello ou un paresseux, un téméraire imbécile qui crie fort ou un futur mage noir, très peu pour moi. »

Derrière elle, son père s'esclaffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Et pourtant tu verras, tu vas adorer Serdaigle, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire. »

La fillette roula des yeux, puis croisa les bras sur son buste en marmonnant. De l'autre côté du petit groupe, Théo se mit à rire à son tour. Puis il serra la main de sa deuxième fille qu'il tenait dans la sienne, et s'adressa à l'enfant boudeuse :

« Dis-toi Lise que tes deux pères y ont été, et à Serpentard en plus, et n'en sont pas morts. Ils ne sont pas non plus devenus des mages noirs. Donc peut-être que le système n'est pas aussi fermé que ce que tu crois. Poudlard peut te surprendre, et en bien, je t'assure. »

La petite grommela de nouveau quelque chose, visiblement peu convaincue, puis se mit à marcher vers le train après s'être saisie d'un panier posé sur une valise derrière elle et du chat qui dormait dedans. Toujours hilare, Blaise attrapa la malle et lui emboîta le pas. Théo alla pour les suivre mais une pression sur sa main arrêta son geste et lui fit baisser le regard. L'autre fillette contemplait pensivement devant elle mais l'appréhension se lisait sur son visage. Le sorcier s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Un problème Nore ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être un mage noir, répondit l'enfant d'une voix apeurée.  
\- Pourquoi serais-tu un mage noir ?  
\- Si je vais à Serpentard. »

Théo eut un sourire attendri.

« Ne crois pas tout ce que dit ta sœur. Encore plus maintenant, la répartition n'est pas aussi manichéenne que ce qu'elle prétend. Et moi, je serais très fier que tu sois à Serpentard. Comme dans n'importe quelle autre maison. Et c'est pareil pour Lise. Vous trouverez votre place à Poudlard toutes les deux, et chacune la sienne, à votre manière. C'est promis. »

Un mouvement en fond attira son attention. Un éclair de cheveux blonds, qui semblaient presque blancs sous la lumière blafarde de la gare. Theo détourna le regard et découvrit Drago, vieilli mais la posture digne, accompagné d'une femme et d'un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Il sourit.

« Devenir qui on est est un travail long et fastidieux. Mais tu n'es pas seule dans ton parcours. Il y a ton père et moi, et ta sœur, et bientôt, tous tes petits camarades. Poudlard n'est qu'une nouvelle aventure. Il marqua une pause pour observer le petit garçon blond à quelques mètres de lui. Celui-ci semblait nauséeux et paraissait vouloir disparaître sous les jupons de sa mère. Il reprit : Les maisons ont ça de bon qu'elles permettent d'apprendre aux côtés des autres, de gens similaires et de gens très différents. Mais ce n'est pas ta maison qui fait de toi qui tu es, elle est juste là pour te guider, pour te donner des clés. Na la laisse jamais, ni elle ni personne d'autre, décider de qui tu deviendras. Ta maison doit être une force, un refuge à l'ombre du monde, jamais une prison. »

Théo croisa le regard de Drago. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent l'espace d'un instant, puis l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'autre sorcier. Alors Théo lui fit un léger signe de tête et reporta son attention sur la petite.

« Et au pire, dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une maison, sept petites années, et que sept ans dans une vie ça n'est rien. Je sais qu'à ton âge ça paraît énorme mais crois-en ton vieux père, Poudlard n'est que le début. Le meilleur viendra après. »

L'enfant hocha la tête, quelque peu rassérénée puis sourit et se retourna pour rejoindre sa sœur et Blaise qui les attendaient à la porte d'un wagon. Théo se releva, jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil à Drago qui s'était reconcentré sur son fils, puis attrapa la malle et se rapprocha de sa famille en faisant léviter le panier d'un autre chat.

Le couple installa sa progéniture dans le train en leur racontant tout ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir faire une fois au château, puis tout ce petit monde redescendit sur le quai pour se dire au revoir. Blaise, ému mais toujours positif, leur ébouriffa les cheveux à toutes deux avant de finalement les attirer à lui pour leur serrer les épaules.

« Bon courage les filles. Vous allez tout casser je le sais. »

Les petites l'étreignirent en retour puis elles allèrent se nicher dans les bras ouverts de Théo.

« Amusez-vous bien. Je vous dirais bien soyez sages, mais je vous connais, alors simplement, ne vous faites pas attraper. Il leur fit un clin d'œil. C'est ça la façon Serpentard. »

Une dernière embrassade, puis les deux fillettes remontèrent dans le train. Quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci se mit en branle. Les deux sorciers le regardèrent partir en répondant aux saluts de leurs enfants qui avaient passé leurs bras par la fenêtre.

Une fois le Poudlard Express disparu au loin, Blaise fit volte face et commença à sonder la foule.

« Il faut que je vois Hermione pour cette histoire de week-end ensemble. »

Théo s'était retourné vers Drago et acquiesça aux mots de son époux.

« Vas-y, je vous rejoins. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire. »

Blaise suivit son regard et sourit en découvrant ce qui accaparait sa moitié.

« Ça marche. »

Théo s'approcha sans bruit, comme pour ne pas le brusquer. La femme qu'il avait vu auprès de lui, probablement sa conjointe, s'était éloignée pour discuter avec une femme qui lui ressemblait. Toutes deux lui semblaient vaguement familières mais il s'en désintéressa bien vite quand il fut à côté de Drago. Celui-ci l'avait regardé avancer et il lui fit de nouveau un signe de tête.

« Malefoy, le salua-t-il, d'un ton neutre mais avec un léger sourire.  
\- Nott. Les yeux du blond dévièrent un instant sur Blaise qui avait trouvé Hermione non loin d'eux. Ou devrais-je dire Zabini maintenant ? »

Le sourire de Théo s'agrandit.

« J'aimais bien l'idée que la lignée s'arrête avec moi. »

Drago eut un rictus.

« Et ton pauvre père qui se retourne dans sa tombe...  
\- Je ferais en sorte de lever un godet en son honneur. Comment va le tien, de père ?  
\- Oh il s'est mis au jardinage et le moindre bruit l'angoisse. Il s'en tire. Il essaye de faire oublier son existence, et s'il peut l'oublier lui-même au passage tant mieux. »

Un silence. Autour d'eux, le quai se vidait peu à peu. Théo prit finalement la parole.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

Drago contempla un instant l'horizon qui s'apercevait au loin, puis haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Tranquillement. »

L'autre homme sourit de nouveau.

« Et c'est agréable ?  
\- Très, approuva le blond en souriant lui aussi, franchement, et Théo songea que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il était témoin d'un tel événement. Et je dois te dire merci. Ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai fini par suivre, un peu, tes conseils. Et tu avais raison, j'ai pu mieux respirer quand j'ai cessé de me cacher derrière mon nom de famille. »

Son regard s'assombrit et il baissa la tête.

« Bien sur, il y a des choses que je ne pourrais jamais effacer, qui continuent de me suivre encore aujourd'hui. C'est comme ça, il faut faire avec. Je dois assumer mes actes et mes erreurs. Mais ça devient de plus en plus facile avec le temps. Le poids s'allège dans ma poitrine. Je répare ce qui peut l'être. »

Théo l'observa attentivement pendant quelques secondes, puis, comme dans un autre temps, il vint poser la main sur l'épaule de son ancien camarade.

« Tu m'en vois ravi. »

L'autre lui lança un regard reconnaissant puis le reporta sur l'extérieur.

« Tu avais raison aussi sur l'ombre et la lumière. Sur la quiétude et l'aveuglement. Ce n'est que dans l'obscurité que j'ai commencé à bien voir.  
\- C'est la vision du serpent ça, commenta Théo avec un sourire en coin. Drago ricana.  
\- Je vois que l'humour de Blaise a déteint sur toi.  
\- Essaye de passer 19 ans presque constamment avec lui sans te laisser atteindre par ses vannes lamentables. Un silence. En parlant de Blaise, il est allé voir Hermione et nous allons probablement déjeuner avec elle. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Drago rouvrit les yeux pour le fixer et Théo lut de l'hésitation dans son regard. Puis le sorcier prit une profonde inspiration, et hocha la tête.

« Volontiers. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle. »

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_A bientôt,_

_Black._

_PS : Cet os a été en grande partie écrit sur fond de Suga's Interlude, qui est vraiment une bonne chanson. Ecoutez la. Et écoutez BTS. _


End file.
